Kazuya Tsurumaki
est un réalisateur né le 02 février 1966 à Gosen. Biographie Après avoir terminé ses études, Kazuya Tsurumaki rejoint, par inadvertance, le studio d'animation Giants. Il étudie alors sous la tutelle de Takahashi Naohito. Mais devant le refus de Shunji Suzuki, le président du studio, de travailler avec Gainax, Tsurumaki quitte Giants pour rejoindre l'autre studio. Son premier travaille au sein du studio porte sur Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue. Il se fait repérer par Hideaki Anno qui fait de lui son assistant dans le projet suivant de Gainax: Neon Genesis Evangelion. En 2000, Kazuya Tsurumaki réalise son premier projet, FLCL, suivi en 2004 par Diebuster, la suite de Gunbuster. Il suit Anno au studio Khara, Inc. lors de sa création en 2006. Il co-réalise les films de la quadrilogie Rebuild of Evangelion. Il réalise également le premier court-métrage de la Japan Anima(tor)'s Exhibition, The Dragon Dentist. Ce dernier est décliné en une série télévisée en deux épisodes en 2017 nommé également The Dragon Dentist. Filmographie Réalisateur Séries télévisées d'animation/OVA * 1990 : Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue (eps. 31, 39) * 1995 : Neon Genesis Evangelion (Assistant) (ep. 20) * 2000 : FLCL * 2004 : Diebuster * 2015 : I can Friday by day! * 2017 : The Dragon Dentist Longs métrages d'animation * 1997 : The End of Evangelion (ep. 25') * 2007 : Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (Partie B) * 2009 : Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (Avant-titre, Partie A et D) * 2012 : Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Animateur Séries télévisées d'animation/OVA Longs métrages d'animation * 1987 : Kimagure Orange Road - Max & Compagnie - Le Film - Animateur * 1990 : Comme les nuages, comme le vent... - Animateur * 1991 : Roujin Z - Animateur * 1991 : Gekkō no piasu yumemi to gin no bara kishi-dan - Animateur * 1994 : Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture - Animateur * 2001 : Pokémon 4ever : Celebi, la voix de la forêt - Animateur * 2007 : Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Animateur * 2009 : Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Animateur * 2012 : Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo - Animateur Storyboarder Séries télévisées d'animation/OVA * 1995 : Neon Genesis Evangelion - Storyboarder (eps. 03, 16, 20, 22, 23, 25, 26 * 1995 : '' Saber Marionette R'' - Storyboarder * 1998 : Cyber Team in Akihabara - Storyboarder (ep. 25) * 1998 : Entre Elle et Lui - Storyboarder (eps. 04, 06, 12) * 1998 : Blue Submarine N°6 - Storyboarder(ep. 03) * 2000 : FLCL - Storyboarder (eps. 01, 06) * 2002 : Petite Princess Yucie - Storyboarder (ep. 06) * 2004 : Diebuster - Storyboarder (ep. 06) * 2007 : Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Storyboarder (ep. 17) * 2008 : Corpse Princess: Aka - Storyboarder (OP) * 2008 : Corpse Princess: Kuro - Storyboarder (OP) * 2010 : Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt - Storyboarder (ep. 10) * 2011 : Star Driver - Storyboarder (OP2) * 2011 : The Idolmaster - Storyboarder * 2014 : Captain Earth - Storyboarder (OP) * 2014 : The Dragon Dentist - Storyboarder * 2015 : I can Friday by day! - Storyboarder * 2017 : The Dragon Dentist - Storyboarder Longs métrages d'animation * 1997 : The End of Evangelion - Storyboarder (ep. 25') Producteur Séries télévisées d'animation/OVA * 1995 : Neon Genesis Evangelion - Producteur (eps. 01, 02, 08, 16 25, 26) * 1995 : '' Saber Marionette R'' - Producteur * 1997 : Berserk - Producteur (ep. 01) * 1998 : Entre Elle et Lui - Producteur (ep. 12) * 2004 : Diebuster - Producteur * 2013 : Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W - Producteur * 2013 : Kill la Kill - Producteur * 2014 : Captain Earth - Producteur Longs métrages d'animation * 1997 : The End of Evangelion - Producteur (ep. 25') Autres * 1998 : Love & Pop * 2007 : Getsumento Heiki Mina - Superviseur * 2010 : Ranbō to taiki - Illustration du poster * 2012 : Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo - Co-scénariste * 2014 : Gothic Lolita Battle Bear - Design de Nuiguruma * 2016 : Godzilla Resurgence * 2018 : FLCL Progressive - Superviseur * 2018 : FLCL Alternative - Superviseur Ludographie * 1991 : CYBERNETIC Hi-SCHOOL IV Apie Hunter J - Animateur * 1991 : Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue (PC-98) - Directeur de l'animation * 1993 : Ryūkihei-dan danzarubu - Design * 1994 : TEAM INNOCENT -The Point of No Return-'' - Character design (secondaire) * 1999 : ''Eva and Pleasant Friends Undressing Complementary Plan - Animateur Voir aussi * Hideaki Anno Catégorie:Article réel Catégorie:Gainax Catégorie:Khara Catégorie:Réalisateurs Catégorie:Animateurs Catégorie:Storyboarders Catégorie:Producteurs